Usagi's Happiness
by SnowLilyAngel
Summary: Usagi's life has never been easy, the only part that keeps him threw it is his family, his step-brother Ryuu. Usagi transfer schools then the school is Ouran high school, then due to some circumstances Usagi is posing as a girl. He finds himself involved with the host club of the school. What's going to happen is he going to finally find happiness. Yaoi KaoruxOC or ?xOC.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

? POV

Usagi Izumi was quietly sleeping on his queen sized bed when I opened the door.

He was rolled onto his side curled up, adorably might I add if I trying to think of a way to wake him up.

Ugh mornings the thing I hate most in the world trying to wake my darling Usagi up.

I go around his bed and tap his arm lightly, "Usa, it's time to wake up." Usagi swatted my hand away. "Usagi, it's time to wake up! You don't wanna be late for the meeting at our new school!" I roll him over and jump on him, shaking him gently until I see that he doesn't stir then start shaking him violently but he still doesn't wake up.

"Usagi, you don't give me any choice." I say licking his face and he just shrugs me off.

"Ryuu! Aniki, stop I didn't get any sleep last night." Usagi says rolling onto his back.

"Fine, you don't give me any choice I'll have to dress you myself." I grab a plaid skirt that I made for him on whim that he's too embarrassed to wear then put it on him then I grab a dress shirt out of his closet and slides it on him. I put some lip gloss on him and fluff his longish hair out and put his glasses on him.

I carry him bridal style to the car and place him on his back on the black leather backseat. Then I go to the front and start to drive to our new school, Ouran High School.

I blast the music trying to stir him from his slumber but as I look back at him I see he hasn't even started to awaken. We get to a pink castle that is our new school according to the GPS.

I pick Usagi up trying to awaken him yet again but he wasn't flinching.

I lay him on a bench and go meet with our new principal, making sure to l lay a bottle of orange juice right beside him.

* * *

Third person POV

Two boys walk by the office on there way to their club room and see a girl slouching on a bench asleep and stopped to make sure she was alright. Her beautiful white hair covered her eyes framing her face touching a pair of light pink glossy lips. A pair of glasses and a bottle of orange juice sat next to her.

The leader of the group looked at the girl and frantically shouting "Has this lost princess fallen unwell, we shall take her and recover her back to health."

A boy pushes his glasses up his nose and a glare reflects, "Tamaki, I do not believe that is a good idea, we don't know who this person is or why she is even here."

"Mommy, how can you be so cruel to leave a beautiful princess here what if someone like those unsightly twins comes by and and, well I can't even say what could happen" Tamaki says.

"Tamaki, I don't think it's a good idea to move an unknown girl. What if she's waiting for someone" says the other boy.

"But I can't just leave a princess unguarded I know I'll just wake her up and ask if she's alright." Tamaki says as he tries to awaken the sleeping princess.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I feel someone shaking me and try to pull the blankets over my head, I feel that there are no blankets

I hear a voice "Tamaki, I don't think you should wake here up."

I flinched realizing that I wasn't in my nice warm soft bed anymore but, ow I am on a cold hard bench. I shoot up realizing that I wasn't at home anymore and feeling a draft on my leg I didn't feel like I was wearing pants either.

Once I open my eyes I see bright violet eyes staring closely at my face flinching and blushing.

I look around wondering where in the world I was at then I realized I couldn't see anything I was trying to look at.

Looking down making sure I wasn't wearing just my underwear, and see I was wearing a skirt feeling confused.

I look down seeing my glasses and a bottle of orange juice. I put on my glasses looking around.

I stuttered out "whe-ere am I-I? Who-ho are y-you?"

The violet eyed boy bows taking my hand and kisses it. "Princess, I am Souh Tamaki of the infamous Ouran high school host club and this is Ootori Kyouya the cool type of our beloved club."

"Miss, you are currently at Ouran high school. Could inform me of what you are doing here?"

I fiddle with my hands blushing "um-umm I-I do-don't know la-last I knew I was in my b-b-bed at h-home, Ootori-san."

Looking down feeling ashamed 'how did I end up here? Why am I wearing a skirt? Am I dreaming? These boys are too handsome so..? Wait I remember this skirt Ryuu made it for me. Where is Ryuu at? He never leaves me alone especially after last time I walked home from school alone. They must think I'm a freak I mean a boy in a skirt how ridiculous is that? Wa-wait, did he just call me princess, and did the other one just call me Miss?'

I hide my face trying to hide myself, I pinch my arm "Oww!"

"Why did you hurt your delicate arm, my princess?" the boy Tamaki said.

"Princ-Princess? Wh-Who's a princess?"

Tamaki said "well, you of course my dear princess?"

I look around frantically "n-no I'm not."

Then I see Ryuu running towards me putting his arms around me.

"Ry-Ryuu, wh-where did you go?" I stutter.

"Usagi, my darling who are these boys? Are they trying to flirt with you angel?" Ryuu winks at me.

"Ry-Ryuu, they're not! They we-were just asking me why I w-was asleep on the bench" I look down saying.

Ryuu smiles at me, Tamaki then asks "who are you? To know such a delicate Princess."

Ryuu grins "Princess! I like that I think I just might have to steal that nickname and call you that Bunny-hime."  
"Ryuu y-you know I-I'm not a princess," I say blushing.

"Oh, by the way I am Ryuu Ichirou, Bunny-hime's boyfriend and were new here I hope you treat my baby girl well" he says with a wink at me.

I am so stunned I don't even know what to say, "Ry-Ryuu!"

He grabs my hand then starts runs away I turn around bowing before running away.

* * *

**So this is now my second story I hope you all liked the beginning and wish you would keep up with it. **

**Teehee :) it would really mean a lot to me, Usagi and Ryuu-ichi**

**Make sure to review and/or follow :) **

**Remember I do not own OHSHC, HOWEVER anyone not in the show/manga are mine and I treasure them so MUCH! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny falling

Usagi's POV

"Ryuu, Ryuu slow down," I yell pouting as my brother drags me around, consciously pulling down at my skirt.

Ryuu swing us around a corner and makes me run right into a boy with orange hair, and I fall right on top of him straddling his waist.

I feel my face turn a light pink color, as my glasses fall off my pale blue eyes stare into a pair of golden ones.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry," I say trying to lift myself off of him but then my hand slips and I fall into his chest instead of getting up.

Ryuu holds his hand out to me, barely even seeing it but try to fidget with my hands pulling myself up and apparently into his arms.

"Ry-Ryuu let go," I say holding out my hand offering it to the boy who I fell on.

He takes my hand and I try to help it get up but being weak. I didn't do as well as I hoped I would and almost fell back on top of him if Ryuu's arm wasn't around my waist then I would of fell on top of him again.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to f-fall on y-you. I-I pro-probably crushed y-you" I stammered.

Ryuu pokes me and smacks my hand "Usagi, don't call yourself fat!"

I look down and then look up and look at the boy who I bummed into as he starts to speak.

He blushed "no it's fine and you're definitely not fat at all I almost didn't even feel you fall on top of me!"

Blushing hard I stuttered "umm, t-thank y-you. Well Ryuu and I probably need to be leaving."  
Ryuu holds me there "wait a minute Usagi we need to find out this young man's name, could we have your name. I'm sure Usagi would like to thank you again sometime for being so kind."

The boy fluttered "oh no you don't have to do that and the names Kaoru."

I tilt my head as Ryuu said "well see you later Kaoru!"  
Ryuu tugs my arm and were off again.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I was turning the corner when a girl with white hair knocks me down looking flutter. I end up stare into her pale blue eyes that are covered with glasses.

I hear a delicate voice say "I-I'm so s-s-sorry."

She tries to get off of me but I find her eyes capturing my glace I don't offer to help. She ends up falling into my chest.

I blush while she tries again to get off of me with help of a guy with dark blue hair to his ears, looking like he came straight from a punk rock magazine. The guy wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ry-Ryuu let go," she said holding out her hand to me trying to help me up.

I take it but I feel her almost fall again from my weight but the guy named Ryuu? grabbed her waist evening her out.

I look down at her as she stuttered "I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to f-fall on y-you. I-I pro-probably crushed y-you."

I look at her like she's crazy, she couldn't weigh much more than 110 pounds. Thinking to myself 'wow even Mori guest can say a sentence without stuttering.'

The boy Ryuu pokes her then smacks her hand, "Usagi! Don't call yourself fat."

The girl apparently named Usagi 'boy Hunny-sempai would love her name,' she looks up at me and I feel a faint blush come to my face.

Ryuu smirks at my face as I say "no its fine and you're definitely not fat at all I almost didn't even feel you fall on top of me!"

Then she explained "umm, t-thank y-you. Well Ryuu and I probably need to be leaving."

Ryuu stopped her there "wait a minute, Usagi we need to find out this young man's name, could we have your name. I'm sure Usagi would like to thank you again sometime for being so kind."

I stop and think 'why would she need to thank me again' but then say there "oh no you don't have to do that and the names Kaoru."

She tilts her head cutely 'what did I just think cute no Kaoru, Hikaru is the only one cute to you.'

Ryuu says taking Usagi's arm into his hand starting to drag her off "well see you later Kaoru."

'Wait how is she going to thank me later? What were they even doing here? They don't even have uniforms, new students?'

I think 'I kind of hope Usagi's going to be here but I don't like that Ryuu guy he is way too close to her, wait what am I thinking?'

I go off to meet up with my twin brother Hikaru and our friends.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

Where is Kaoru? He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

Blocking out Tamaki's story of a girl and a boy he met in the hall on his way here.

I walked to the door just as it opened and Kaoru came in.

"Where have you been?" I frantically say giving him a worried look.

He sighs putting a hand on the back of his head in a daze.

I poke his side so he would look at me, and he turns his head to see me and looks at me,

"Oh, hey Hikaru, I didn't see you there," he says with his eyes looking like they have been lost.

I look at him with worry in my eyes "where have you been?"

"I just ran to someone in the hall, sorry to worry you brother" Kaoru hugs me.

I hug him back "I just got a little bit worried that's all I don't know what I would do if something happened."

A boyish looking girl says "jeez guys get a room we don't even have any guest today."

Kaoru and I stick out our tongues and pull her into our hug.

"Oh, Haruhi don't be jealous we've got plenty of love for you too," we say synchronized.

"You dastardly twins gets your hands off my beloved daughter," Tamaki scolds as we run around the room with Haruhi in our arms with Tamaki chasing us.

* * *

Usagi's POV

We get home from the visit well, Ryuu's visit with our principal. Apparently Ryuu is going to have me dress as a girl and change my records to be a girl so I don't get any unwanted attention such as bullying due to my sexual preference and my shyness...people like to pick on the weak.

I don't understand why though I will just get bullied because, I'm ugly and stupid anyways. Not that I would ever let Ryuu know this cause he would scold me for saying that about myself.

And if they don't hate me for that they will probably I think what if they find out I'm a boy they'll hate me for deceiving them.

I sit there reading on my bed after dinner time, which Ryuu made us curry and rice.

Our father get home from his shift at the hospital, Ootori hospital I believe wait wasn't that guy that was in the hall named Ootori. Dad yells up to my room "USAGI, DADDY'S HOME! HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR NEW SCHOOL I MISSED YOU TODAY!"

Dad comes up to my room jumps on my bed and hugs me tightly "tell daddy all about your day."

"Ryuu dressed me up in my sleep and left me sleeping on a bench papa, and told boys that he was my boyfriend," I whine pouting.

"Ryuuchi Ichirou get your butt in here!" papa yells.

Ryuu cringes walking to my younger brother's room. "Yes papa?"

"How dare you leave your brother on a bench while he was asleep someone could of kidnapped him and then who would we dress up!" Papa exclaims. "By the way, good job saying Usagi was your girlfriend now no one will take my precious bunny away from me."

'They think I'm just a toy to play with don't they,' I think pouting as my nose twitch I hear "Aww" and I get glomped on my bed.

"Dad stop Ryuu get off your hurting me!" I yell pouting.

"But…But Usagi Daddy loves his little bunny!" dad says making himself sound dumb.

"Just because, I didn't mind you calling me that when I was like seven doesn't mean I like it now," I say then look up and I see my father's lip quivering.

I sigh getting up and hug him "why do I have such a childish family. I love you both so much, I am so glad you both came into my life. Even though I'm such a hindrance in your lives you both give me so much love even though I don't deserve it."

I hug Ryuu next, "Usa, you always deserve both mine and papa's love and you will always have it were family, right?"

"That's right, you're my son and I will love you no matter what," papa says.

I smile and say "I love you both thanks for letting me stay with such an amazing family."

"Nii-chan," we hear a little voice coming from the hall.

"Yes, what is it Aki?" I say picking up the four year old into my arms.

"I just wanted in to tell you how much I love you too, I am so glad that y-you guys adopted me into your family," Akane says.

"I love you Aki, we all do don't we papa?" I say looking at papa.

"Of course we do just because, we aren't all blood doesn't me we don't love each other just as much!"

Ryuu asks Aki, "so how was my little sister first day at Ouran preschool?"

Aki smiles brightly "it was awesome, we colored and started to learn our alphabets Usagi has been helping so I knew the most in my WHOLE class!"

I smiled with pride for my little sister holding her up high "well you are the smartest four year old ever!"

We all laugh and then papa says "well I think it's time for us all to get to bed. You two have your first day at your new school tomorrow and you have to drop Akane off at preschool before you both go to class."

We pout and Aki asks "c-can Usa-nii-chan read me a beddy time story first?"

"Don't you want papa to read you a bed time story?" papa asks.

"NO papa's stories are boring I want Usa to read me one!" Aki exclaimed.

"Alright, alright Aki but papa gets to read you one tomorrow night, okay? We wouldn't want papa sad, would we?" I smiled at Aki who was still in my arms.

Akane and me walk to her room and I place her down in her bed, and start reading her a story.

(Usagi tells her the story of Cinderella)  
I kiss her forehead when the stories over and turn on her night light before turning off her light leaving her door cracked.

I look in her room seeing her asleep then start thinking about my day.

'hmm.. the boys in the hall were interesting I wonder what the club they were talking about is. That one boy who I fell on was… really cute but, I wouldn't want to get my hopes up he probably didn't give me a second thought and probably thought I was annoying.'

I sigh heading to my room not noticing Ryuu giving me a knowing look.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap well at least for this chapter!  
****I hope you ALL liked it.**

**Be sure to review, favorite and/or follow. ;) It encourage to update sooner!**

**As a reminder: Usagi, Ryuu, Papa(name to mentioned in next chapter) and Aki(Akane) are mine. While the original OHSHC characters, and settings are sadly not but they do belong to wonderful people.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Something New

Ryuu's POV

"Ryuu, it's time to get up! It's time to wake up your lovely sibling," I hear papa yelling outside my door.

"Aight I'm up," I go into the bathroom connecting to my room and splash water into my face. Hearing a door shut and an engine start as papa goes off to work. 'Okay, I just have to wake up the bunny and Aki. Aki's not a problem she'll be easy but, I have to get the bunny up. I'll send Aki in he'll be nicer to her.'

I down the hall to Aki's room, and open her door. Then I see that she's already up.

"Hey, wanna go on a mission?" I say going into her room pointing my fingers up like James Bond.

Aki gets excited smiling, "what is it? What is it?'

I smirk, "the mission is called 'WAKE THE BUNNY,' it might be a dangerous mission, do you think you can handle it?"

She smiles and nods "what do I have to do?"

"Well you have to go to Usagi's room and kiss his cheek, poke his side and tell him to get his butt up he needs to get ready for school, as a reward, I will make you chocolate pancakes for breakfast."

Aki smiles "oh that's and easy mission. Make sure you make enough for Usa-nii as well. Okay nii-chan?"

* * *

Akane's POV

I walk Usa-nii-chan's room, knock on his door and peek inside when I don't get a reaction.

"NII-CHAN IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yell trying to get his attention but, all I get is him rolling onto his side.

I go over to him, poke his side and kiss his cheek, "nii-chan help someones being mean."

I look and see my brother shoot up, frantically looking around, his eyes fall onto me and he asks, "what are they doing to you, princess?"

I pout "Ryuu-nii won't give me any orange juice."

He relaxs, "sweetie we don't even have any orange juice, right now. We can pick us up some before school okay?"

I smile and nod "Okay, thank you, nii-chan. I love you this much." I hold out my arms wide.

Usagi smiles one of his rare smiles and kisses my cheek holding out his arms "and I love you more than this. But you need to get out 'cause I need to get ready apparently I have to dress like a girl. So if you see me at school don't call me nii-chan, okay?"

I smile "okay! Oh and Ryuu's making pancakes our favorite, so hurry up and come eat with us."

I walk out of his room and go down to see Ryuu standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

"Ryuu-nii why is Usa-nii going to school as a girl?" I ask.

Ryuu looks at me and smiles, "so no one hurts him this time and so he won't look bad if I stand up and protect him, and he can be my girlfriend." Ryuu winked at me and I giggled "but we can't date each other were family, silly."

"But, they don't know we're family and he's only my pretend girlfriend, silly girl, if you see us at school make sure to call me papa and him mama though," Ryuu said with another wink.

"Whatever you say nii-chan, I don't want anyone to hurt Usagi ever again either!" I say with a big smile.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I finish getting ready wearing a plaid red and black skirt, a red shirt with a black shawl, black boots and my silver earrings. Also have eyeliner on but I wear that being a boy or girl.

I go down stair to see both my older brother and sister at the table, eating pancakes.

"Morning Ryuu," I say.

He smiles at me "Good morning, beautiful."

I roll my eyes, then see Akane staring at me, "Nee-chan, you look super pretty! Why can't I be pretty?"

I giggle and kneel down and take a thing of lip gloss out of my pocket 'hey I'm pretending to be a girl I should have fun with it' and rub some on her lips.

"Oh my goodness who is beautiful princess in front of me," I say taking my hand putting my hand on my chest pretending to faint as I take a bit of her pancakes.

"Hey, get your own!" Aki yells.

I giggle, "can't your favorite older brother share with his favorite little sister?"

She smiles, "fine" then whispers in my ear looking at Ryuu smiling first "only because you're my favorite."

Ryuu pouts, "hey, what about me?"

I smirk and wink "don't worry nii-chan you're my favorite older brother."

Ryuu says "fine well my princesses we should be getting on our way since apparently we have to stop for orange juice."

I shove some of the pancakes into my mouth and run to the door.

We leave the house, get into Ryuu's car I'm sitting in the back with Akane.

"You excited for your second day of school sweetie?" I ask Akane.

"I would be happier if we sing my favorite song with me!"

"Okay, do you want Ryuu to sing with us?" I say winking.

"NOOOO he can't sing!" Aki says.

I laugh as Ryuu pouted and winked at him, "that's why we love him, right Aki?"

"Right! Now lets start!"

* * *

(Italicized= Akane Bold=Both Italicized/Bold=Usagi)

_You tuck me in, turn out the light__  
__Kept me safe and sound at night__  
__Little girls depend on things like that__Brushed my teeth and combed my hair__  
__Had to drive me everywhere__  
__You were always there when I looked back__You had to do it all alone__  
__Make a living, make a home__  
__Must have been as hard as it could be__And when I couldn't sleep at night__  
__Scared things wouldn't turn out right__  
__You would hold my hand and sing to me__  
_  
**Caterpillar in the tree****  
****How you wonder who you'll be****  
****Can't go far but you can always dream****Wish you may and wish you might****  
****Don't you worry, hold on tight****  
****I promise you there will come a day****  
****Butterfly fly away****  
**  
_Butterfly fly away__**(Butterfly fly away)**_  
**Got your wings, now you can't stay****  
****Take those dreams and make them all come true**  
**  
**_**Butterfly fly away**_ _(Butterfly fly away)_  
**You've been waiting for this day****  
****All along and know just what to do**

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_  
_**Butterfly fly away**__**Butterfly fly away**__**Butterfly fly away**_

Ryuu smiles back at us "papa's great isn't he, you two?"

We smile and in synchronization say "the best!"

* * *

We get to the store and I run in and grab 3 things of orange juice ignoring the stares I am get. Go up to the counter to pay, the boy behind the counter says "I got you covered."

I give him a confused look and take out 500 yen. "I got you covered princess."

"N-no I-I insist on paying," I said looking at him weirdly.

An old lady behind me says, "come on keep it moving, if you're going to pay for hers you better for mine."

"Hey old lady, I'm not paying for yours," the cashier says.

I look at his name tag 'Renji' making a mental note.

"D-don't take to her like that," I say looking offended.

I turn around to the lady "I'm sorry about this madam I was just trying to pay for my stuff but, he isn't letting me."

She looks shocked as I bow my head to her.

"I-I'll pay for your stuff if you would like to make it up to you," I smile timidly at her.

She looks at me, "don't worry about it. I'm sorry for this guy though I didn't know young people still had manners but, I'm glad you do Miss."

I bow to her "w-well if you're not going to let me by it I guess I will just have to have m-my b-boyfriend come in and buy it since I promise my little sister it."

The lady looks infuriated at the cashier "stop bothering this young lady and let her pay, you're probably making her late. I know your making me late for my yoga class."

I bow my head to her in apology and look at the cashier as he finally scans my things and lets me pay, I hand him my money apologizing to the lady again.

She tells me not to worry about it, giving the cashier a dirty look.

I go out to Ryuu's car handing the juice to Aki and Ryuu asks "what took ya?"

I tell him he goes into the store with Aki and me, I kneel down and tell Aki to go pick out treats for all of our lunches.  
Ryuu talks to the manager about how the cashier was harassing me 'his girlfriend' and what he said to the old lady.

The manager looks at his employee and scoffs telling Ryuu he'll talk to him about harassing the customers.

The manager, Yuuichi bows in apology to me and I bow back telling him its fine.

Akane runs up to me with an arm full of treats, "Awww Aki you're so cute!"

"Thanks mommy!" Akane yells, as my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Well we should go pay for these shouldn't we princess?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course daddy, let's go mommy," she says tugging me to the counter.

The same guy from before smirks "you couldn't keep away from me, could you?"

Aki gives the guy a dirty look "don't talk to my mommy like that you hooligan. Daddy come here a hooligan's trying to flirt with mommy again."

Ryuu steps up pulling out his wallet that had a bunch of money in it smirking at the guy and pays for our snacks.

I pick up Aki and Ryuu puts his arm around me taking our snacks and walking out.

I giggle as Ryuu pokes my face, and say "Ryuu stop it! And Aki what were you thinking doing that in there?"

* * *

I drink part of my orange juice as we drive to our new high school.

Once we get to the castle like school I go and drop off Aki at her preschool as Ryuu parks the car, I kneel down and give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her "Ry-Ryuu and I will be here after school to pick you up, okay?"

Aki smiles "okay Usagi, don't be too nervous for your first day remember Ryuu-nii and I are here for you, and we love you."

I giggle and hug her close, "and I'm here for you darling always."

She smiles and says "bye I love you!"  
"I love you to! Have a good day Aki."

I run outside to meet up with Ryuu to walk to our classes, apparently he insisted on walking me to mine to make sure I am protected.

We walk to our classes talking about were to meet after school, he told me that I should just wait until he gets to mine before I leave. Not wanting to argue I agree. I look to see a bunch of boys and girls staring at us, I cringe and hide behind Ryuu trying to hide myself.

Ryuu chuckles at this and takes my hand in his, I blush but smile thinking about how he's always there for me no matter what.

We finally get to my class, he pulls me into a hug and whispers "you're going to great little brother, you've done really good being a girl now. If we weren't sibling I think I would probably fall for you but, you are doing amazing keep it up and we will get through this together."

I pull away blushing at what he said.

I walk into my classroom and my new sensei looks up, and asks "Are you the new student?"

I stutter "y-yes I'm Usagi Izumi."

"Okay, let me get the classes attention. CLASS, we have a new student. She is going to introduce herself," Sensei said.

I bow my head, "m-my nam-name is Usa-Usagi Izumi, I'm new here, if you have any questions. Do-Don't be afraid t-to a-ask."

Sensei says "raise your hand if you have any questions for Izumi-san."

I see a lot of the boys have tinted blushes on their faces, and the girls are either glaring, have bored looks or tilt their heads having a tinted blush as well. Also, I come across the boy I ran into yesterday and a boy who looks just like him.

I see a few hands up and pointed at one of the people who had their hands raised, a boy with short black hair.

He asks, "why did you transfer schools?"

I feel my face fluster, "b-because, of a family situation."

I point to another boy, "do you have a boyfriend?"

I feel my face heat up, and sensei then says "well I think that enough questions for Izumi-san, Izumi you can go sit in the back by the window if you could."

I go frantically to my seat, which when I get to it I see it isn't far from the Kaoru boy from yesterday. I blush and look down then out the window.

* * *

Time Skip: Lunch

Kaoru comes over to me "I didn't know you were going to be in my class. How you liking the class so far."

I stutter, "th-they're go-good, al-although I have al-already learn s-some of the in-information already."

His twin come up behind him putting his arms around his shoulders, "hey Kaoru, why are you talking to the new girl?"

A girly looking boy came up to us hearing the Kaoru's twin say that, "Hikaru, don't be rude."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he said bowing slightly.

I bow back, "nice to meet you too, I am Usagi Izumi."

"So Kaoru why are you talking to her," Hikaru said.

Kaoru sighed running his hand through his orange hair as his golden brown eyes flicker over to me, "this is the girl I ran into yesterday."

I bow once again apologing for that, as soon as I look up I see Ryuu, I get behind Kaoru.

"Ack, hide me," I say panicking.

Ryuu scans the classroom until he sees me hiding behind Kaoru, and runs towards me.

"USAGI! My Darling how I have missed you so much," he says as he picks me up and twirls me around like I do Akane.

"Ryuu, st-stop before I get sick," I say. He puts me down but doesn't let go of me, "Usagi I missed you my hime."

I elbow his side and say, "Ryuu, w-why didn't you wait ou-outside like we a-agreed on?"

Ryuu gave me a sheepish look, "because, I missed you, and what if someone was trying to whisk you away from me, I don't know how I could live with myself if that were to happen."

I pout, "Ryuu, be good i-it's only our f-first day."

Ryuu scratches the back of his head then looking he finds Kaoru standing there, "hey wait, weren't you that Kaoru boy Usagi ran into yesterday. Oh you have a twin, how nice. Well we gotta go eat so, uh well see you later."

Ryuu grabs my hand tugging me away, I bow before I go out.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I feel sad when Ryuu takes Usagi's hand pulls her away, I feel like I just wanna hold my hand out and steal her from him.

What's happening to me?

Haruhi then says as she see them leave "well that was interesting."

* * *

**_Well I hoped you liked it! 2 chapters in one day am I the champ or what? XD_**

**_Well make sure to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or the song "Butterfly fly away" by Miley Cyrus and don't judge one of the only songs I could think of that a 4 year old would like. _**

**_Also I only own Usagi, Ryuu, Aki(Akane), The people in the store, and Papa! 3_**

**_Thanks for reading _**

**_Love you all!~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Uncomfortably

**Well… I had a chapter finished and I was positive I put it up but… I LOST IT. SO I had to completely re-write it.. Which is a pain in the butt… WAHHHHHH….~ **

**So sorry for the delay ladies…and gents..? But here it is Hope you all are still reading :3 **

**I am going to type like the wind ~.~**

**Hi; and if you're are reading in the morning; Good Morning!~**

* * *

Usagi's POV

I pouted as Ryuu pulls me out of the classroom pulling me down the hall looking at a map.

"Ryuu, where are we going?" I ask still pouting as he pulls me down the hall. "AH Usa-chan don't give me the bunny pout, and I just thought that you would like to see the school and find a quiet place to eat, right?"

I look at him, "mm thanks Ryuu, so what did you make me for lunch, or are we going to just eat snacks?"

Ryuu looked back at me, "Usa, do you think I would let my precious Usagi just eat treats for lunch? Of course not my Usagi need 4 solid menus a day. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Dessert!"

I blush and look around and see everyone staring at us, "Ryuu, stop it people are staring."

Ryuu grabs my face gently in is hand bringing his face really close, "let them stare my love, for you are most beautiful flower in the garden."

My blush deepens and I push him away and run away.

"Wait for me my darling," Ryuu calls out to me running out to me with his hand stretched out to me.

I stopped as soon as I made it into a hallway with no one in it, and let Ryuu catch up to me.  
"So, where are we going to eat, Ryuu-nii?"

A sweat drop appears on Ryuu's forehead, "ah well I think we should look around and find a quiet room."

We walk around opening doors until we get to a room the third one of its kind to be precise, the 3rd music room.

We open the door and look around it to see it unoccupied and step in and find a couch with a coffee table by it, "hmm, I think this should do, what do you think Usa?"

I nod, "yeah Ryuu this should do." I say as I take out my snacks and orange juice seeing Ryuu glare at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"What is it, Ryuu?"

"Eat your lunch first Usagi," he says giving me a firm look.

"I was just getting it out," I say with a pout.

I take out my phone and put on my Panic the Disco cd.  
Ryuu shakes his head and chuckles.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh nothing, Usagi, after we eat I'm going to the Preschool to see how Aki's doing, and if she ate her food and not just the treats we got her, do you wanna come with?" he said tilting his head.

I nod but as soon as I was about to answer I yawn, "mmm I might take a nap if you don't mind."

He laughs and rolls his eyes, "okay, but good luck on waking up for class."

"You-you're not coming back to make sure that I'm up?" I pout.

"If I have time, Usa."

"Fine."

He says "well I'm off, try not to sleep too long Usagi, okay?"

"Ye-yeah nii-san, I'll try," I say plugging my ear phones in and putting them in my ears as I laid my head onto the pillow on the couch.

* * *

Narrator's POV

As Usagi lays there sleeping, lunch passes by as do hours, until a blonde Boy Lolita and a stoic giant walk into their club room.

They walk to their normal couch, and see a white haired girl laying there in the Ouran High School custom yellow girl's uniform with headphone in her ears and her hair in her face, a pair of glasses beside her.

"Takashi, Takashi there's a girl laying on our couch! I wonder if she's okay," the Lolita says worriment laced in his voice.

"Ah," said the stoic giant.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" he says as three more of their club members join them in the room, the twins and a studious brunette.  
"Hi Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan! Look we found a girl laying on our couch, do you know her?" the Lolita says cheerfully.

One of the twins, otherwise known as Kaoru spoke with a blush finally getting a good look at the girl laying on the couch, "Ah, that's Usagi Izumi she the new girl in our class."

"Yeah the stutter baka," Hikaru said as Haruhi elbows him in the ribs.

"Hikaru stop being rude," he exclaimed.

The door opens again as another blonde comes in this one being taller than the Lolita and a guy with glasses walk in to the room and go to see what the fuss was about.

The blonde look at what his friends were looking at to see a girl laying on the couch, "oh Kyoya look it's Usagi-hime from yesterday."

Kyoya just look at the sleeping girl, he had met yesterday and then just opened his notebook and wrote something down.

"Should we wake her up hmm, Tama-chan?" the Lolita said.

Looking down at white hair Usagi, the boy Lolita starts to shake her, but she doesn't even budge.

"As I remember yesterday, she's quite a challenge to wake up, isn't that right Tamaki?" Kyoya explains.

"Ah, that's right mommy," Tamaki yells.

Just as the Lolita starts to shake her again the doors fly open, a little girl with purple hair appears and runs to the sleeping bunny with a guy with dark blue hair right behind her.

The little girl gets the rabbit and starts hug and shake her, "mommy mommy, daddy's picking on me."

The sleeping girl's eyes flutter open with a pair of pale blue eyes, looking around the room ignoring everything but the boy with dark blue hair who had just ran in behind the little girl.

"Ryuuichi Ichirou, what did you do to my precious Akane," he yells hugging the girl to her chest.

All the club member's eyes went wide hearing the shy girl yell at the much taller boy and seeing the boy, fluster in fear of the small girls wrath.

"I didn't do anything, I just told her to wake you up," Ryuu explained. Usagi looks from Ryuu to Akane.

"Aki, don't scare me like that," she whispers in Akane's ear kissing her on top of the head.

"I'm sorry mommy, but me and daddy were worried about you, I missed you so much ALL day!" Akane says.

**(A/N I'm going to start to refer to Usagi as a boy now that he's awake!)**

Usagi giggles looking at Akane, but then notice the other's in the room and his giggle gets cut off, "U-umm, I'm sorry. Ry-ryuu y-you were su-supposed to co-come back and wake m-me up." Usagi pouts then flusters because he doesn't have on his glasses and quickly puts them on but not before everyone see a light blush on his pale face.

The club blushes, and Ryuu smirks then pulls Usagi into his arms and brings his face down to his brothers and pushes his hair out of Usagi's eyes.

"My love, I deeply apologize, I hadn't had time before my class had started and afterwards I had to pick Aki-pyo up from preschool and as soon I could I came racing with Aki in my arms to see you my angel," he says bringing his lip dangerously close to Usagi's but then settles and kiss his cheek knowing his little brother is scared of being kissed.

Usagi's face looked as if a blush factory exploded on it, "Ryuu, stop you're embarrassing me and Akane is present."

Akane just giggles and looks at Usagi, "mama, papa does this all the time, you guys are so cute together."

Ryuu grins "right right! My love, Usagi, is the most beautiful person in the world, isn't she Aki-chan?"

Akane smiles up at me, "yes, mama's the prettiest papa!"

Usagi blushes and looks down then starts to tickle Akane, "Akane, you're the prettiest little girl in the world!"

Akane bursts out in laughter, "mama, mama stop it!"

Ryuu then starts tickling Usagi and she starts giggling pushing Ryuu away then notices the boys still standing in front of them looking confused and curious.

"G-g-gomen, I didn't mean to intrude," Usagi stutters. Ryuu puts his arm around Usagi and picks up Akane. "Well we will be on our way if you don't mind I have to make our dinner tonight and we need to get home before papa does."

Ryuu waves to them, and Usagi looks at the ground, and bows in apologetically, "again I'm sorry for me and my family intruding your meeting."

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"Well, that was interesting," Kyoya says writing in the black notebook. I frown just thinking 'who is Ryuu..? Wait, what did Akane say that Usagi was her mama and Ryuu is her papa? Is this true?"

"Wait, wait Kyo-chan did Aki-chan say Usa-chan and Ryuu-chan was her mama and papa?" Hunny-sempai says.

"Ah, but I don't have any records of Ryuu or Usagi having any children, especially one as old as Miss. Akane," Kyoya explained. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"So what does this mean Mommy? Who is Akane-hime? Is Ryuu and Usagi her parents?" Tamaki asks.

"I ugh actually will have to look into it," Kyoya says looking through his notebook then brings out his laptop and starts typing away looking for information.

"What the shadow king actually doesn't know," Hikaru smirks in amusement. Kyoya pauses for a moment and glares at Hikaru then goes back to typing.

"Ah I actually don't know much about Usagi Izumi, her file is complete bare besides grades, some medical history, and some of prefers, such as she loves music, plays the piano, and sings, coming here on a music scholarship, doesn't surprise me," Kyoya explains.

'Oh she likes music, maybe I can talk to her about her favorites with her. Wait why would I do that?' I think to myself.

"But I have no records of her musical history either," he says with a sigh and begins typing at a fast pasted speed.

'Mister know-it-all doesn't know?'

"Hunny-sempai I believe Ryuu is in both your and Mori-sempai's class, what do you think of him?" Kyoya asks.

Hunny-sempai starts to think, "Ryuu-chan seems like a good boy, he wasn't really talkative and I didn't get to talk to him really because he rushed out of the room as soon as lunch started, but he seems really smart he answered all the questions correctly in class, and took a chemistry test on the first day even though it was optional to him."

"Well he is known as a genius, a lazy genius I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your place as number one in the 3rd years," Kyoya explains.

My fist starts to clench talking about Usagi's friend or maybe even more.

Tamaki starts to speak surprising he hasn't said anything at all, "well, hosts we must find out about our fellow mysterious late comer students."

I really want to know more about Usagi, and her relationship with this Ryuu person.

"Well, we should probably get ready for club," Haruhi says preparing for the club to start and then twenty minutes later the girls started arriving.

I don't know why but I could get that girl out of my head, she's not even that pretty I try to think to myself, but then I think about her pale blue eyes and realize, no she's beautiful. I shake my head and see Hikaru giving me a strange look then I smile at him putting my arm around his shoulder then hear shrinking and notice we aren't alone anymore.

"Forgive my brother ladies I kept him up a little late last night," Hikaru said with a wink.

I blush and pout, "Hikaru, you told me you wouldn't tell."

"I'm sorry Kaoru I couldn't help myself, you just looked so cute, and I kind of just blurted it out," he says.

"Oh Hikaru," I say draping my arms around his shoulders closely.

"Kaoru!" he says pulling me closer.

* * *

Usagi's POV

We just got home and Ryuu set out to make dinner so it would be ready for all of us to eat when papa got home. I go to my room and change out of my clothes into some white skinny jeans and a black dress shirt, then I take out my guitar and start to strum getting ready for my concert in a few days.

I sing:

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

I continue strumming, and feel my heart clench as I started to sing my heart out.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

I look up from my guitar with a few tears coming from my eyes, and as I sing the next lines, getting totally lost into the music. As I continue the close my eyes.

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, I used to know  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, I used to know  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody

I feel a few tears fall down and reach up to wipe my eyes to find a hand already there doing it, I open my eyes and see papa there and I place my guitar on my bed and throw myself into papa's arms.

He strokes my head after wiping all my tears away, and I hug him tightly not noticing Ryuu and Akane are there until I feel a hand rubbing my back and small hand taking mine.

"It's okay my sweet Usagi we are here for you, no matter what," papa says as I let go of him just to pull in my sibling and we stay like that for a few minutes until my stomach growls.

"Ha ha, looks like some bunny's hungry," Ryuu says, I roll my eyes, as dorky as he is, well I guess he is my dork.

I pout doing puppy dog eyes, I ask "so, did you make pasta for dinner?"

He laughs, "Ah, I did for you, my darling," he says taking my hand in his and whisks me away to go eat his delicious food.

I smile and look at my family, I'm so lucky to have met them.

I cast my eyes downwards, "papa?"

Papa looks up as I call his name "yes, Usagi?"

"Ca-can you s-stay wi-with me un-until I f-fall asleep t-tonight? Or if y-you're b-busy can you Ryuu?" I look down ashamed.

I look up and they're looking at me, I hold my hand tightly, "n-nevermind, forget I-I said anything."

Every member of my family's held my hands, "how about we go into the living room and pull out the futons have a big sleep over in the living room tonight?"

I jump at Papa's suggestion, and look surprised still not used to having someone being so kind to me.

Akane says "Yay! Family sleep over! Our family rocks!"

We all laugh and after we all took our showers, we went into the living room pulling in the futon's covering the rest with super soft pillows until Ryuu hits me with one.

Ryuu and I start to have a pillow fight and then the rest of the family joins in, we all fall on the futons in exhaustion, and then papa puts on a movie, as we watch Akane falls asleep. Then as the movie ends I find my eyes closing trying to resist, but finally giving in.

* * *

Papa's POV

I watch my beloved children fall asleep one by one but, all but Ryuu are asleep.

"So Ryuu, how's school going?" I ask because, I have been so worried about them all, especially the one in the middle, Usagi.

"Ah, it's going good. Not very eventful until Usagi fell asleep and accidently skipped all of his classes that he had after lunch," Ryuu smirked knowingly, Usagi's sleeping, ah the pain he has the hardest time waking up.

"Oh and what happened?" I asked, curiosity laced in my voice.

"Well the room he ended up falling asleep in was, the host club's room that I was hearing about, he was surrounded by them him sleeping until Akane woke him up, telling him I was being mean," Ryuu said pouting.

"Oh?" I was curious, remember Yoshio saying that his youngest son, Kyoya was in it.

"Yeah, I was surprised but, then it was really funny because, Akane was calling him Mama the whole time, and me papa," Ryuu said with a chuckle.

I laugh, "Oh, I wonder who put her up to that?"

Ryuu tried to look innocent which wasn't working for him, "ah, I don't know…"

I laugh more, "well it looks like it was off to an interesting start, well I told Yoshio about Usagi and he agreed to keep his identity secret, especially from his son."

"Ah I bet that stick in the mud, Kyoya is hating this" Ryuu laughed only meeting the younger boy a few times.

I nod and push him down, "yeah, now get some sleep Ryuu you have to make breakfast in the morning."

"Fine, fine," he said putting his hands up, "you win. Good night papa, sweet dreams."

I smile and lay down, praying for my families safety.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for right now! Sorry it was late! I totally thought I saved it and already put it online!**

**Gomen!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**3 Make sure to review! It makes me happier to know people are reading and gives me ideas! *smirks***

**I hope ya'll have a good day!**

**And if your reading at night; Good Night!~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Singing in the Rose Garden

**Another chapter up! This story is getting off to a slow start, but I hope you all stick with it. **

**I hope you all are enjoying. Make sure to Review!**

* * *

Ryuu's POV (The next morning)

After waking up to my alarm I look down to see a sleeping bunny with his arms wrapped around my waist and I chuckle, poking his forehead.

"Usagi, wake up," then I look over to see Akane awakening noticing movement around her, "Good morning, Aki-hime. Care to wake up our sleeping bunny?"

She looks at Usagi sleeping, does a giggle and puts her arms around him, "Usa-nii wake up, its breakfast time."

Usagi looks like he's slowly waking up, and sees that he's hugging something then starts hugging me tighter.

"Usagi you trying to squeeze me dry?" I whisper in his ear, Usagi hears me and jumps up unwrapping his arms around my waist. "I-I-I'm s-sorry nii-san," he stutters out.

I chuckle and smile, getting up "it's alright, my little bunny, now we need to get ready for school."

Usagi nods and gets up, still blushing, "hai, nii-san."

I go into my room hurry up and get ready then go down stairs to make some toast not having enough time to make a full breakfast, take a few bottles of orange juice out of the fridge.

I see Usagi and Akane coming down stairs and look at Usagi, and wonder how he looks so god damn feminine. His hair is just a little down his back, his pale white skin, his pale blue eyes hidden underneath his glass, and in the hideous yellow uniform, that actually looks quite good on him.

I pale, he's not actually a girl, he's your innocent little brother, I mentally slap myself, pushing aside my feelings.

"Is there something wrong Ryuu?" Usagi asks noticing I have been silent too long.

"Ah, I didn't get up in time to make breakfast… so we have to eat in the cafeteria today," I say, seeing Usagi flinch a little because he has to be around a lot of people. "I'm sorry," I say giving him a hug, "I'll be there the whole time so you won't be alone, okay?"

"Hai, nii-san don't apologize it's my fault anyways, I'm sorry I made you stay with me last night," Usagi says with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Usagi, don't worry about it, I will stay with you anytime you need me to," I say wiping his tears.

I look over to Akane who's half asleep, I chuckle and pick her up "well it is time for use to leave," I say giving her a piece of toast and Usagi carries his toast and his and Akane's orange juice.

We go out to the car and we are off to school.

* * *

As soon as we get to school I drop Akane off at preschool and we walk to the high school division.

Once we get there, I take Usagi to his classroom again making sure he gets there alright and then go off my classroom.

I go sit down in my desk not paying a bit of attention to the people around me, they're a bunch of stuck up rich bastards. Looking out the window, I watch the birds fly freely in the sky, 'I wish I could fly freely through the sky.'

I start to feel someone staring at me and look around, then see the boys from yesterday that were surrounding Usagi, looking at me. I shift in my seat and grab my bag to get out my stuff, as they come over.

"You're Ryuu-chan, right?" he ask.

I tilt my head then nod, "yeah what can I help you with?"

I look at the blonde little boy, and chuckle inwardly at how he reminded me of Akane. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you can call me, Hunny if you want." I look at the taller of the two boys waiting for him to say something. "Oh and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him, Mori!"

I smile downwards at him, then ask "and what can I do for you two?"

"We would like if you would come to our clubroom after school," he said smiling up at me.

I think about what all I have to do today, "I'll have to see I'm not sure if I can today. I'll have to ask Usa before I do anything." I smirk "you know gotta talk to the wife before I can decide. I think she has practice today also."

Hunny smiles and nods, "well I hope that you both can come today, we have to apologize to Usa-chan for being rude to her yesterday. Wait what kind of practice?"

Just as he asks that class starts and I text Usagi to tell her I'm going to go grab something at lunch so he will have to eat alone for a while.

* * *

Usagi's POV

It's time for lunch and I wait there for Ryuu to come but then I remember that he's not going to be here yet so I decide to go find a quiet place in the garden to eat.

I open my bento, then take out my ipod and headphones and looking around turn on a song that reminding me of…. him….

I look around before I started to sing (AN: Usagi has a voice that is very close to a girls his singing is beautiful)

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

I close my eyes and let the emotion take me away.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I am walking through the garden because I thought I saw the transfer student Usagi come here.

"Wait, why am I even looking for her" I asked myself out loud. When I hear someone singing I look over and see Usagi sitting on the steps of the garden.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

My eyes widen her voice is… beautiful. 'Wait, Kyoya said that she did get here on a music scholarship. No wonder…' I think to myself as I watch her sing.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Wait.. why is she singing such a sad song… I feel my heart clench I hope she's okay…

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

The emotion in her voice sends goose bumps all over my body. This song much really show something about her if she is able to put such emotion behind it. Her voice sounds like a train professionals. I start to worry about her. 'Why am I worrying about this girl I hardly know her, it's not like she's special or anything. Is she?' I stop thinking and just listen to her sing.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I'm so captivated into her song that I don't even notice she stopped until she turns around and stares at me.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I open my eyes and see someone out of the corner of my eye, I turn around and saw one of the twins from yesterday. My eyes widen as he just stands there gawking at me.

I look down packing up my things getting ready to make a break for it when he walks over and takes my arm in his hand.

"Y-you were wonderful," he said with a blush on his face.

I look up meeting his eye and then my eyes fall back into my lap, "umm th-thank you."

I fiddle with my stuff until I get it all in my bag.

"So I heard from someone that you're here on a music scholarship," the twin said.

I nodded my head, "y-yeah I don't know how though I t-think that my voice is h-horrible. So… u-umm wh-which twin ar-are you?" I asked. "W-wait I'm sorry that's wrong of m-me to ask. I f-feel ho-horrible for not k-knowing already…"

He smiles and tilts his head "oh that's alright. I'm Kaoru no one can really tell us apart anyways so don't feel sorry."

I look down I can only imagine how it must feel being mistaken for someone else all the time, it must be so painful. "I'll try my best to call you properly next time, I'm not sure how well I will do because I only know one set of twins but I hope I can."

He smiles nodding "I hope you can but don't feel any pressure to, okay?"

"W-well for w-what I can t-tell you can your brother have different personalities towards me… Oh w-wait I said something rude again… i-it's just that h-he doesn't s-seem to like me…" I explained trying to make it better.

"Hikaru just has a hard time with strangers, I hope you understand," Kaoru says to me.

He looks at me like he wants to ask something, "umm Usagi-san is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Y-you just did," I laugh.

He blushes, "I meant a different one."

"I-if I can answer I would be happy to," I said, wait has he found out that I'm a boy I feel my face flush.

"A-are you and the guy from yesterday together…?" he ask.

"M-me and Ryuu? Yeah we go together most everywhere," I said.

"Oh… wait what I meant are you two dating?" Kaoru asked me again.

I blush 'wait he thinks me and Ryuu are dating?' I think completely forgetting about yesterday's incident.

Just as I am about to answer I feel someone's body crash into me, as I go to look I see Ryuu there.

"USAGI I've been looking everywhere for you," Ryuu basically screamed into my ear.

"Ryuu get off your heavy," I whine because most of his wait is on me.

He gets off of me, "sorry Usa you were just so cute with all the roses around you I could help myself" he says kissing my forehead.

I pout then remember Kaoru is still there but when I look I see that the place he was standing is now empty.

"So Usa do you want to see the boys from yesterday? To the room where you slept in yesterday?" Ryuu asked.

"W-why?" I ask.

"The little boy from yesterday invited us and I wanna see Kyo-Kyo I want to bug him," Ryuu said.

"Oh Ootori-sama's youngest son, right?" I ask. "You and papa always talk about?"

"Yup you didn't meet him because you were too….sick to go to the party," Ryuu said.

"So does he know papa has another son?" I asked in a whisper.

"No no he doesn't," Ryuu smirked.

I remember that Ryuu seems to like to play with the Ootori boy, I giggle.

"I guess we can go if that makes you happy. We can't stay to long I have practice at 6 tonight, should we pick up Akane first?" I ask.

"Not today, if I remember the clubs open today so I don't think that she should be around all of those girls."

I nodded, knowing that girls seem to scare Akane a bit.

"Okay well lunch is almost over so let hurry up and eat," Ryuu said look down at me.

I look at my bento and hurry up and eat it. "Thanks for lunch Ryuu," I say smiling at him.

"Oh you're so cute, Usagi," he says twirling me around.

"Nii-san you need to eat too!" I say, as he puts me down and finish eating my lunch.

"I already ate princess," Ryuu said.

"Oh well we should get back to class than," I said packing up my stuff.

* * *

Ryuu's POV

Before lunch ends, I go pick up Usagi from her class and I called Akane's preschool teacher at lunch to tell them we would be late picking her up today, I don't want her to be around all of these high school girls, they shriek too much I mean every time I talk to them they blush, shriek or faint.

We go back to our classes.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get it posted, I have another one coming up. Song was Because of you: Kelly Clarkson I do not own the song, ohshc but I do own my characters. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Band

**Super sorry for the delays in chapters but I thought of revising them before I posted. Also a lot of things have been going on, but hopefully you like that I updated with 2 chappies today**

* * *

Ryuu's POV (the end of classes for today)

I pick up Usagi from his class before we head to the third music room like I was asked to.

I look at Usagi as he stretches and sighs, "you excited to practice tonight?" I ask, as he perks up at the question. He nods and smiles brightly, every time I talk about his passion he perks up so much more.

After seeing how shy he is, you would be so surprised on how well he can perform, no matter how many people are there, when he's performing it's like he's unstoppable.

"Well I know all the guys miss you! They called me yesterday checking on how your first day went," I said.

"I miss them too, I wish I could see them more often but, I feel like they all treat me differently now that what happened is out," he said looking down.

I put my arm around him and give him my cheesiest smile, "you know they love you no matter what Usa, they're like family."

He nods still looking down, then I pout at him, trying to cheer him up, he looks up and then his sadness looks like it washed all away.

We get to the door of the third music room, 'why does this school even need three music rooms anyways.

* * *

Usagi's POV

As we get to the room we were in yesterday I start feeling really nervous, 'what if they are mad from yesterday, I mean I was sleeping in there room yesterday.' I fidget and Ryuu pats my back and reassures me, "you'll be fine. I have your back."

Ryuu reaches out and opens the door, I step in only to be hit by a gust of rose petals, "ah!" Ryuu jumps in front of me to protect me from the rose petals.

I hear a chorus of "welcome." I flinch and look at the group of boys from yesterday only recognizing five of them, wondering who the other two are.

"Hello princess your back! Oh and look you've brought your prince," the blonde, Tamaki said, and brought my hand up to his lips.

I hurriedly move my hand back, not wanting to be causally touched by the older boy. Ryuu steps in front of me looking like he was going to take down the blonde boy. I place my hand on his back telling him that I'm fine.

I look over to the rest of the boys, seeing Haruhi, Kyoya, a little boy who looks like he's seven on top of a taller boys shoulders and I stop looking at the two twins, seeing one with kindness in his eyes who I talked to at lunch, and the other with boredom who I don't think likes me at all.

I look around the room and see couches, tables, chairs nothing in here even looks a little bit like a music room until my eyes meet a white grand piano, I look at in longing, but cool my head remembering there were a bunch of men in this room who I barely even knew.

I hear Kyoya ask Ryuu a question not really paying attention until I hear him mention my name, "so what is your relationship, with Usagi-hime?"

I turn to face Ryuu, and tilt my head waiting for him to answer, "we're lovers of course Kyo-Kyo, our love is stronger than a million suns, no 10 million suns. Through the universe I have ever met such a precious angel, Usagi stole my heart the moment I set eyes on her. Why you jealous Kyo-Kyo?"

My eyes go wide from what Ryuu said and my face goes bright pink, "R-Ryuu! What a-are you sa-saying?"

He touches my cheek gently, "just the truth, Usagi-koi," he said with a wink.

I shake my head, just wondering how much weirder my brother could sound. I mean he's the best but he's overdramatic most of the time.

Kyoya looks at me, "what do you think of Ryuu, Usagi-hime? And Ryuu I would appreciate it very much if you would stop calling me Kyo-Kyo."

I think, and start to stutter, "h-he is some-someone who I love and admire very much."

Ryuu smiles then puts his arm around my shoulder, "is that all you want to know Kyo-Kyo? Because we don't have time to stay and chat all day, Usagi has practice here in a bit."

"Oh practice? For what may I presume?" he asks.

"Oh yes, what do you practice princess?" Tamaki asks holding my hand.

I look down, "n-nothing."

"Yeah, it's probably nothing, what could that stuttering idiot be good at," the twin with boredom in his eyes, Hikaru said.

I look up in shock with tears in my eyes, Ryuu sees this and goes up to the twin and punches him square in the nose.

I grab Ryuu's arm then I run out of the room embarrassed and depressed, Ryuu reaches out and pulls me into a hug, I wouldn't be so sad if… I didn't go back to the past and remember, all the bullying, all the abuse, all the times I wished I could die, disappear from this earth.

Ryuu stands there holding me in his arms whispering compliments, and things good about me into my ear, I slowly come back from the past. I look up at him, "I-I'm sorry R-Ryuu."

Ryuu smiles down to me and says, "it's not your fault. Nothing is."

I look down unsure of myself, "should we go back to apologize for running out like that?"

"No, he doesn't deserve one, and you didn't do anything. Let's go pick up Aki and then go to your practice," Ryuu said.

I nod, as we go and pick up Aki then we go home drop Akane off at the neighbors and we go home to get out of our uniforms.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"Sempai, do you really think we should be following them especially after what Hikaru said?" Haruhi asks, glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru looks down because, he knows what he did wasn't nice but he didn't care.

I even wanted to glare at him. Tamaki already yelled at him about how he could say that to a princess especially one as delicate as Usagi.

We drive up to a big house that Usagi and Ryuu stopped at dropping off Akane at it, talking to the lady for a minute I look and see both Usagi and Ryuu kiss the little girl and then walk over to the next house over and enter it, we wait for about 20 minutes to see them both come out, without their uniforms.

Usagi's wearing some red skinny jeans, a black dress shirt unbutton and a shirt with something written in English, and so combat boots. Her soft white hair was braided in the front on both sides of her bangs and left down in the back, and she didn't have her glasses on, so her pale baby blue eyes were visible. She had a guitar case in her hand.

Ryuu on the other hand was wearing black jeans, a white dress shirt, flip flops and he had glass on, carrying a pair of drum sticks.

"So she's practicing the guitar," Kyoya noted, I roll my eyes only Kyoya would be gathering data at a time like this. I wonder what the story is with him and Ryuu though.

As I think this they both get in their car, we follow them and we see that they were going into a bad part of town, I worry 'where are they going?'

They stop at a club, and there is a group of people in front of the entrance talking to a huge guy who looks like he may be able to even take on Hunny-sempai.

Ryuu drops off Usagi to the group of people and yells something at her, a guy among the group starts yelling and tackles Usagi to the ground. Usagi's guitar gets throw only to get caught by another boy among the group.

Usagi smiles and laughs, from what I could see at least. I fumble feeling rag go through me and settle in my stomach I look down confused.

The huge looking guy picks Usagi up and smiles at her, and the others in the group go over to greet her, and she smiles huge and hugs each one, I feel the rag again. The guy who caught the guitar looks over to our car and glares, and kisses Usagi on the cheek. As she blushes I feel rage go through my body, but I tilt my head cause he seems to be glaring at us.

* * *

Usagi's POV

As we finally get to the club I climb out and lean over to pick up my guitar. Then as I walk over to my friends then I see Junta run over to me yelling at me, "BUNNY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The long haired blondie tackled me down to the ground, my guitar flew out my hand, as Junta ends up on top of me, I laugh and look to see Big Ren, the bouncer come and help me up. I smiled at him, and he winks and smiles at me.

"How've you been Usa?" Yuuta asked, I smile up at him, forgetting everything that had happened today.

"I'm good, I missed you guys soooooo much!" I said, hugging him.

"I missed you a lot Usagi, we all did," Daichi said with a smile as I hugged him.

Then I came to Hiro, "did you miss me most of all, my little bunny?" Hiro asked me, giving me my guitar and kissing my cheek.

I blush, and shake my head, "no I missed…you all the most!"

Ryuu runs to my side and fist pumps Hiro and high fives the rest of the band.

"Hiro my man, how've you been?" Ryuu asks.

"Just fine just fine, I missed my best friend and my little bunny," Hiro said winking at me, I flush, and Ryuu hits him on the back. "You mean MY bunny," Ryuu says, sticking his tongue out.

Hiro rolls his eyes then sees me looking at him, then winks at me, blushing I look down and then see Junta showing up to my side.

"So Usa-Usa, you ready to practice, I miss your voice so much. We all do, it doesn't feel good without it as my bass comes to live the fire in its dull without you I can't do vocal as well without you," Junta says. I smile and nod.

"We all came early and got get up you just need to plug in your guitar and Ryuu, Hiro put together your drums," Yuuta said, Ryuu looks at his drums.

"Ah, Thanks Hiro," Ryuu said. I go and plug in my guitar, testing the sound and go up to the mic, "testing, testing 1, 2, 3."

The rest of the band goes behind me, Junta just a bit behind me, Ryuu behind the drums, Yuuta behind the keyboard, Hiro with his guitar, Daichi on the mixer and I start strumming and Ryuu clicks his drum sticks together, "1,2,1,2,3"

* * *

**(A/N: (Band singing) **_Regular just Usagi_** Usagi, Juuta and Daichi)**

_Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie_

In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus  
For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

I start jumping up and down, as does Junta, as he and Daichi join in the song.

**Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
**  
**We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa**

I stop jumping, move my guitar behind me, to sing.

_Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth and the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie_

And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from  
The desire of the people to whom I belong  
At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

**Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war**

**Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
**_  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
(Let's go!) _

Hiro has a little guitar solo, as I watch him really getting into it, I smirk and then start singing again with Juuta and Daichi. I start jumping again and so does Juuta and Daichi.

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (it feels like war)  
Love feels like war (love feels like war)

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Love feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
(one more time!)

(We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa)

Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?

The band stops playing as the song finishes I go to the corner while Daichi gets his violin, and starts to play, then the drums kick in and Yuuta starts on the keyboard. I don't notice the new additions in the room.

I start to sing:

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

All of the emotion from the past come out in my voice as I sing the song.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

I look to the ceiling as I started to sing the next song.

_You were my conscience  
so solid now you're like water  
and We started drowning  
not like we'd sink any further  
but I let my heart go  
it's somewhere down at the bottom  
but I'll get a new one.  
Come back for the hope that you've stolen_

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that you're gone the world is ours

I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
but I'm not the villain  
despite what you're always preaching  
they Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
They're getting stronger  
and I hear them calling

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that you're gone the world is ours

well you found strength but solutions I liked the tension  
And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
Well now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours.

* * *

Our final song, I look to Hiro and give him a cheesy smile, "so what'd ya think?"

He shakes his head and smiled, "you rocked it, Bunny-sama," as he threw his arms around me picking me twirling me around then puts me down and hugs me.

Then the rest of the band comes and joins us in /a group hug, then after the hug I realized that we had visitors. As soon as they noticed that I had notice them they come over, and telling me how good I was, but I hide behind Hiro and Ryuu. Then I feel Ryuu tense which he was probably glaring at them.

"What the hell, are you guys doing here? Did you follow us?" Ryuu said in murderous tone.

The little boy says "we came to apologize, Usa-chan we didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I feel my heart soften because the little boy reminded me of Akane, and Ryuu said, "so you stalked us so you could apology."

"Real classy dude," Junta said.

"What do you guys even need to apologize about?" Hiro asked feeling him tense up, I flinched in remembrance, Yuuta placed a hand on my back, being incredibly observant to comfort me.

"One of our club members said something quite rude earlier and we wanted to apologize for it in person," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"What exactly did you say to our precious Usagi?" Hiro and Junta asked in a deadly tone.

I flinch again as I hear it, "Hiro, Jun it's nothing okay."

I come out from hiding with tears coming in my eyes my face down, "its fine, I accept your guys apology. As a favor, c-could you j-just leave m-me a-alone."

The bands arms go around me in a group hug, "leave our bunny alone."

"But Usagi-hime, we came to apologize, we really want to be friends with you," Tamaki states.

Ryuu looks down at me, "it's up to you princess but if one of them hurts you I will personally make each and every one of their lives a living hell" he said the last part in a deadly tone.

I see the host club shiver besides Kyoya, Mori and Hunny.

I look at the boy I was talking to at lunch, Kaoru and then at the rest of them, "I think I will let them try but I-I would like a di-direct ap-apology from Hikaru."

Kyoya looks at the twins and then the band looks in that direction glaring.

Hikaru look at me with a bit of embarrassment in his eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that it would make you cry."

I nod my head, "apology accepted Hikaru-san."

He nods, and I see Kaoru smile.

The band hugs me tighter, "but Usagi you're our idol okay? Don't leave us we need you."

I smile snuggle into their arms, "of course I couldn't leave you guys you're my best friends."

Hiro kisses my forehead, "and we will always protect you… I promise this time we won't fail."

I wince, and Ryuu interrupts, "hey don't hit on my wife, Hiro. But since you are my best friend I guess.. just this once I'll let this side."

I giggle and hug Hiro tighter, as he says "just this once huh? Then what about the other night when I…" I cover his mouth with my hands and blush.

"Wait, Usa a-are you sleeping with Hiro behind my back?" Ryuu asks.

I blush.. and then Tamaki cuts in "oh what sadness princess Usagi is having an affair on prince Ryuu."

"I-it's not like that… not like that at all, I j-just fell… and Hiro caught me with his mouth," I blush ten times harder.

"Oh woe is me… oh woe is me, how are we going to explain this to Aki-chan that mama's having an affair on papa with uncle Hiro behind our back," Ryuu said dramatically crouching down with a hand on his forehead.

I run to Ryuu crying "it's not what it sounds like Ryuu."

Ryuu smirks "well I will forgive you if you give me a kiss."

I pale and look at the host club… wait me and Ryuu aren't even together better yet we're brothers.

I walk off leaving Ryuu behind. "Ryuu y-you're such a jerk. Akane wouldn't even care she likes Hiro better than you anyways."

I stick out my tongue and go up to Hiro and sit on his lap cause he was sitting down.

"Are we witnessing a beginning of a divorce?" Tamaki says crying.

"Oh how tragic a couples quarrel and the precious Akane-hime in the middle of it," Tamaki continues.

* * *

**I'm going to leave you on a cliffhanger there. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding..**

* * *

"They were never married in the beginning Tamaki," Kyoya explains.

Kyoya continues, "also, my sources have found the Akane isn't their child she is the adopted little sister of Ryuu."

Ryuu smirked, "took you long enough Kyo-Kyo. I guess I tell you something else since we're sharing, me and Usagi aren't dating we're just best friends."

I giggled, "w-wait you thought we were d-dating? No thanks I'm not exactly Ryuu's type and he's not mine."

I giggled more, not noticing the hurt look Ryuu gave me.

"S-so you guys came here just to apologize?" I asked.

The host club nods, I continue, "well we need to finish up practice so you can stay or you can leave it's your choice. We will probably only sing one or two more songs."

I watch them go sit into the corner and I went back up onto the stage and talked to Hiro.

"Can we sing little talks now? I miss singing with you," I say.

He smiled, "sure anything for you my little bunny."

I blush and then go tell the band what we're going to sing.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I walk Usagi as she talks to the Hiro guy… I don't know why but that guy gets on my nerves I wish I could get her to blush like that as I see her blush.

I wait and see them get back into positions.

Usagi gets in front of the mic.

(A/N: _Usagi, _**Hiro, **_**Both)**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear**

_The stairs creak as I sleep,  
It's keeping me awake_  
**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

_And some days I can't even trust myself_  
**It's killing me to see you this way**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_There's an old voice in my head  
That's holding me back_  
**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

_Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past_  
**We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love**

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right._  
**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon**_

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

_**Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

I listen to them sing and my fist clench because they sound good together.

They play another song and then they start packing up.

"Usagi-hime my dear, you did wonderfully," Tamaki says as he starts pick up Usagi but stops as he notices the glares that he is getting from the band.

I go up to her, "you did really wonderfully today."

She smiles and blushes a little as I smile down at her.

"So Usa-chan which one is your boyfriend?" Hunny-sempai asked. I look at her and wonder and pray that she isn't taken.

Her eyes widen and shakes her head, "umm none of them… I'm to ugly to be with any of them.. I'm pretty worthless like Hikaru said."

I feel relieved but I feel my heart clench at her words and look at my brother.

Hiro pulls Usagi into a hug, "Usagi, what did Ryuu and I say about talking negatively about yourself."

"You told me if I said it you would stick me into a bunny suit on stage…" Usagi shutters. I start to imagine her in a bunny suit and I feel my face redden.

"Also my princess, we are unworthy of you such a precious gem I would have you anytime you'd let me though," Hiro winks at her.

I glare at Hiro and see that he smirks at me.

"Well my bunny, we shall have to be getting home," Ryuu says.

"Tell Matsuda we said hello," Hiro and the band said.

"Okay but, he wants you guys to come over sometime," Ryuu says.

Usagi smiles and nods.

'Who's Matsuda?' I think.

"Yes, Ryuu also tell your father I said hello," Kyoya said.

Ryuu pats Kyoya on the back, "okay Kyo-Kyo."

Usagi giggles and gets her things ready, 'wait why are they going together?'

Tamaki asks "Umm Ryuu-san why are you going with Usagi-hime?"

"Why? Because we live together of course," Ryuu smirks in my direction.

I clench my fist 'why…why must he rub it in my face? He doesn't even know I like her. Wait I like her?'

I watch them leave.

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness of this post… well these posts. **

**But woe that was a LONG chapter! I slaved over it for days just like my cooking. **

**I don't own Ouran: only my original charters.**

**Neither do I own: the songs A Love like War by All Time Low, Apologize by Timberland/One Republic, Monster by Paramore, or Little Talks by of Monsters and Men **

**I hope you all review! It would help me improve and make me happy! Also reviews make me update faster! **


End file.
